


Redirection

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Everyone can tell you love me.  It’s obvious”





	Redirection

Rolling your eyes you turned your back on the ever growing pain in your ass Jay White. He was beyond obnoxious and currently seemed intent on driving you insane. 

“Everyone can tell you love me. It’s obvious,” Jay said with a laugh making you turn back around to sneer at him.

“Everyone? Please do tell.” You scoffed. “Just who is everyone? Rocky? Trent? Or is the master of love Okada telling you this?” You smirked as Jay averted his eyes looking anywhere but at you. “I’m not looking for a little boy Jay. Come see me when you’re a man.” 

You walked away with your head held high feeling triumphant for having come out on top in your little exchange of words with Jay. It felt good. It certainly didn’t matter that there was an inkling of truth to his words. You weren’t going to let him know that until you were damn sure he was in it for more than just a quick roll in the hay. 

The game of cat and mouse between the two of you continued for a few more weeks. Jay hadn’t quite figured out yet what you were waiting for from him and continued to be an ass thinking you were looking for a cocky jerk like all the other girls around this place seemed to fall for. You kept getting more irritated the longer it was taking him to figure it out despite your less than subtle hints. 

Finally you decided you were going to have to take matters into your own hands as Jay seemed to be a complete idiot when it came to romance. Target in sight you made your way to the side of one of Jay’s oldest friends David Finlay.

“Dave,” You said sliding onto the bench next to him. “I need you to talk to your boy, please.” You threw your arm over his shoulder dramatically as he laughed. “He has let those Chaos idiots get in his head and he’s about to ruin everything. Can you just tell him to dial it back about ten notches, calm the fuck down and talk to me as Jay and not the Switchblade?”

“I’ll knock some sense into him.” David promised making you hug him tightly before heading back to your side of the arena. 

Later that day Jay once again appeared in your little makeshift office leaning on your doorframe and staring at you. 

“Can I help you?” You asked really past the point of his lame come ons and not quite sure if David had gotten around to talking to him yet.

“Would you like to go out to dinner or a movie or show or something with me?” Jay asked shuffling his feet as he smiled shyly at you. It took a moment for his words to sink in as you were honestly expecting him to say something off putting again. 

“I would love to.” You responded after a moment, smiling at him. 

“Great. I’ll, um, I’ll call you later and work out the details?” He asked unsurely and you nodded, chuckling under your breath as he started his retreat.

“Hey Jay?” You called after him. “Make sure you tell David thank you!”


End file.
